


Manifesto of Pataphysical Echo

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She pats the side of her ship and grins, bright and proud, and says, "it's really not quite the same as my dad's, but I don't suppose you'd like to go for a spin anyway?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manifesto of Pataphysical Echo

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a story/ship and a plot word and I'll write a three sentence 'fic' for you.  
> \- It's very similar to the Three-Sentence Fic-A-Thon, probably actually the same thing, and may or may not be over, I'm unsure. But if you're willing, I do need practice.  
> -I’ll take a whack at pretty much any fandom I know. But, here are some things that have been bouncing around my head lately: Sherlock, Marvel, Kingdom Hearts, Supernatural, Doctor Who.... etc. etc.  
> -There's always a huge chance that it will be more than three sentences. ...Just so you know. I fail at keeping fic that short.
> 
> [1] Sherlock | Mycroft/Anthea | dat big olde table

Her real name has never been Anthea, or Juniper, or Juno, or Zara, or Fallan, or any of the other strange names that she's asked him to call her over the years. On a summer night when he's just turned twenty-two (two years, seven months, twenty-eight days, and forty-one minutes since he'd first met her), she tells him her real name as they watch the world twist and turn around them.  
  
"It's a secret, see," she'd whispered, even though the name had meant little to him, quite normal even—he thought to tell her that it would be easier hiding with a name like that, but quickly reconsidered. She's always had a penchant for theatrics, and a commonplace name just wasn't _her._  
  
It was what she'd shown him afterwards that mattered, at any rate.  
  
She pats the side of her ship and grins, bright and proud, and says, "it's really not quite the same as my dad's, but I don't suppose you'd like to go for a spin anyway?"  
  
She shows him the Stone Table when there are people clustered around it—black holes and planets where people like to twist their head about on their shoulders and wear them backwards. The universe is vast, and the possibilities are infinite. Why limit oneself to ruling one world when you can have all of them?


End file.
